


彻底标记

by sakura9allure



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura9allure/pseuds/sakura9allure
Summary: 钟情ABO标记车车存档





	彻底标记

“嘎嘎，让我标记你吧！”

这无疑是最动人的告白。

王嘉尔笑着将脸凑过去，毫不犹豫地再次献上香吻，生涩地啃着alpha的脖颈，在光滑的皮肤上留下一串清晰的印记，似乎是在宣誓自己的主权。

他决定要彻底成为段宜恩的人。

alpha强势的信息素让芝士的味道越来越浓郁，omega似乎提前进入了发情期。

王嘉尔从来没有想过，自己有一天会心甘情愿的被alpha标记，甚至还萌生了为他生孩子的想法。这份来势汹汹的爱情沉重而又炙热，让他无暇再思考曾经坚持的原则，义无反顾地投入到无边的激情中。

他明白，自己和段宜恩之间，绝非仅仅只是性别上的吸引，更多的是来自灵魂深处的契合。即便相处的时间不长，但从每个细节中，他都能充分地感受到段宜恩的尊重。

在爱情里，两个人的地位应该是平等的。

王嘉尔的唇贴近alpha敏感的耳畔，简短的句子里带着命令的意味，隐隐透露出情欲烧身的难耐。他毫无顾忌地用自己香甜的信息素撩拨着alpha最后的理智，沙哑的声音中带着喘息，散发出让人难以抵挡的诱惑。

“Marky，Fxxk me now！”

这句话彻底点燃了段宜恩最后的自制力。

他强忍住已经无法控制的欲望，拉着自家omega走出了酒吧的门。

当两人在停车场打开黑色越野车的车门时，一切都变的顺理成章。 

段宜恩将王嘉尔压在放倒的后排座椅上，看着omega已经浮上情欲的脸，下身顿时胀得更加厉害。他觉得呼吸有些困难，迫不及待的吻住王嘉尔的唇瓣，掠夺唇齿间着仅有的空气。

或许是来自性别上的优势，年轻的alpha对于情事好像具有极高的天赋。段宜恩无师自通地在王嘉尔身上点火，很快就找到了让omega疯狂的方法。他舔着王嘉尔脖子后面脆弱的腺体，一只手伸进上衣里把玩嫣红的乳尖。

在alpha不停的动作间，有些粗糙的网纱布料磨着胸前被冷落的一边，让王嘉尔忍不住发出小声的呻吟。 一股陌生的空虚从身体里传来，过分的愉悦让初经人事的omega有些不知所措，只能将身心全部都交给自己信任的alpha。

似乎是玩够了，段宜恩撑起身，打算开始食用今天的正餐。他掀起黑色的网格上衣，在王嘉尔的配合下脱掉仍在一边，低头咬上已经挺立在空气中的乳尖，用尖尖的虎牙和湿软舌头轮流照顾胸前的两点，像是在吸允两颗颗甜蜜的糖果。

空气里，微苦的咖啡味里夹杂着几丝芝士的香甜，仿佛天作之合。

王嘉尔感觉段宜恩的手似乎具有魔力，所经过的每一寸肌肤全部燃烧起来，像是触电一般酥麻，还带着似有若无的痒。他受不了冗长磨人的前戏，用黏黏糊糊的鼻音表示自己的不满，急切地催促着在他身上作乱的人。

“晚上没吃饭吗？你到底行不行啊。”

“老公行不行你马上就会知道了，一会儿可别哭着求饶！”

段宜恩暗中骂了句脏话，所有耐心都被身下的小妖精磨光，有些粗暴地拉下王嘉尔的裤子，二话不说就在白皙滑腻的大腿内侧肌肤上留下密密麻麻的吻痕。

此刻，omega的后穴分泌的液体已经打湿了棉质的内裤，在浅色的真皮座椅上留下点点水渍，场面看起来有些淫靡。

王嘉尔觉得一种难耐的痒从后穴传到全身，让他的大脑一片迷糊，不自觉地用屁股蹭着座椅，以求得暂时的安慰。

段宜恩看着湿透了的布料，将王嘉尔的膝盖分得更开，扒下最后碍事的内裤，顺着大腿一路摸上去，手指抵住了泥泞不堪的入口。

“嘎嘎，你好多水，都湿透了呢！”

alpha有些恶劣地调笑着被欲望弄得就快要失控的人，手上的动作越发地重了起来。足够的前戏让omega的身体充分做好了的准备，很快就容纳了三根手指。色情的水声伴随逐渐加快的抽插愈发清晰，在狭小的空间里不停的回荡。

“嗯……嗯……Marky……”

快感就像汹涌的海浪一波接着一波地袭来 ，让王嘉尔彻底沉迷于激烈情事中。他扭着腰配合抽插的动作，妄图让手指进的更深些，松软的小穴一张一合，极尽挽留着正在离开的手指，呻吟声不受控制地从喉咙中溢出。

感受到王嘉尔已经准备好了，段宜恩飞快地脱下裤子，手指从泥泞不堪的后穴抽出，取而代之的是已经胀得快要爆炸的性器。火热的柱体毫无怜惜的一捅到底，像刀刃一样劈开层层嫩肉，到达了难以想象的深度。

“啊……太快了……不要……嗯……”

王嘉尔下意识地想要向后躲，却像是被钉住一样不能动一下。初次占有和填满的生涩让他不太适应，希望alpha能温柔一点，却被操的说不出话，眼睛里蓄满了因为愉悦而产生的泪水。

他被迫地将腿分成羞耻的“M”形，一次次接受身上人的侵占，极度的愉悦让他觉得自己好像大海中的一块浮木，只有段宜恩才能控制住他前行的方向。

段宜恩毫无技巧地大操大干，柔软着内壁紧紧包裹着不停进出的性器，给两个人都带来灭顶的快感。角度变换的抽插不时地顶上某块突起的软肉，惹得身下人一片颤栗，后穴再次泄出大量淫液。

与此同时，他让王嘉尔将沾满自己体液的手指含的嘴里，模仿性交的动作不停地抽插，来不进吞咽的唾液从嘴角一路留到脖颈，将omega的锁骨处弄得水光泛滥。

肉体拍打的声音充斥整个车子，让段宜恩操干的动作越发狠厉。他抓住王嘉尔的胯骨，不停地撞击敏感的那一点，不放过身下人高潮的每一个表情。初次被干的omega毫无反抗之力，只能张着腿挨操，连呻吟都被撞得支离破碎。

在alpha粗长的性器的蹂躏下，小穴已经微微有些红肿，鲜艳的嫩肉在性器离开的时候被扯出来，然后再狠狠地捅进去，让卖力耕耘的alpha血脉喷张，动作更加粗暴，几乎要埋进omega的身体里。

王嘉尔感觉自己好似一只在风雨中飘摇的小船，段宜恩便是唯一可以停靠的彼岸，可以让他交付自己的一切。来自omega心底里的信任令alpha的动作变得格外的顺畅，火热的性器很快就探索到了更加狭小的隐秘入口，一个足以让段宜恩疯狂的地方—生殖腔。

当那片销魂的软肉被不停地頂弄时，王嘉尔顿时被灭顶的快感所淹没，忍不住留下生理的泪水。他双腿大张，腰部微微拱起，可爱的性器前端喷出一些透明的清液。身体最脆弱的部分被人侵犯，omega显得有些恐慌，下意识的想要逃开，却被段宜恩牢牢的控制住，不允许他向后退一步。

这样的动作让两个人结合得更深，下肢紧紧的贴在一起。alpha性器的大半部分都埋进极其湿热的生殖腔里，让王嘉尔的身体忍不住微微颤抖，前端的性器翘得老高。

段宜恩觉得自己好似插进了天堂，生殖腔的内壁好似有无数小嘴，紧紧吸附住不断开拓的肉刃，带给他无比特殊的快感，一辈子也难以忘怀。

在激烈的冲刺后，性器在生殖腔里不断涨大，最后形成了alpha的结，紧紧锁在王嘉尔体内。射精的过程无比的漫长，滚烫的精液打在内壁上，再次给他带来了难以言说的快感，仿佛置身云端一般销魂。

“啊……太多了……好烫……”

段宜恩紧握着王嘉尔的手，以此来安抚omega的情绪。咖啡和芝士的味道彻底地融合在一起，他们终于完全属于彼此了。

此刻，alpha的眼神专注而温柔，无比虔诚地盯着omega微微隆起的小腹。也许在不久的将来，这里就会孕育他们的孩子，诞生二人爱的结晶。

段宜恩抽了几张纸，细心地擦拭着王嘉尔身上残留的液体，在自己的宝贝睡着之前，贴着他耳边说出世间最动人的词句。

“嘎嘎，我爱你”


End file.
